Goldfin
Goldfin, the so-called Pelagic Protector of Ponykind, received her powers after a dive with an irradiated whale shark. Smugglers of all types have learned to fear the arrival of Goldfin, who knows no clemency for those who would defile the wharf with their sordid affairs. With her trident and her fishy minions, she wields the might of the ocean against the forces of evil. Although she does not bring much to the Justice League of Equestria personally, her ability to ambush her quarries from the watery depths is handy at times. The giant octopus is also a plus. Origin Golden Age, a former supermodel who acquired a manic appreciation for the ocean after she was lost at sea, was a diver for the Maretropolis Aquarium until the curator brought a whale shark into the facility who had been exposed to an experimental LexCorp drug. Being the first to dive with the fish, Golden Age was strongly affected by this radioactive substance, which imparted unto her the fish's Deep magic. This strange magic granted her gills and extraordinary underwater adaptability. Coupled with her advanced unicorn mind, it also enabled her to telepathically manipulate other creatures saturated by the same magic, i.e. almost the gamut of aquatic life. Goldfin was the first to join Captain Orbit's team of Power Ponies, and she retains a position of authority therein to this day. Recently, in large part because of her taming of Dread Colthulhu, she has also gained a reputation as the Justice League's strongest telepath. Some time after she joined the team, Mistress Mare-velous sent her a trident with the same properties as her own lasso. Being a unicorn, Goldfin has even greater control over her weapon, which functions as a physical extension of her magic. As such, it can be summoned or banished at will, and it is even capable of intercepting certain projectiles and spells before they reach its mistress. Personality Perceptions of Goldfin's personality vary drastically. Some ponies find her amiable, generous, loyal, and helpful to have around. Others find her mean-spirited, selfish, two-faced, and altogether disadvantageous. She is shown to be enthusiastic and heroic in the company of Captain Orbit and the other Power Ponies, but her actions alone betoken her underlying egoism. When she is left to her own devices, Goldfin sometimes proves reckless and dangerous to herself and others. She undertakes challenges which she cannot handle and commits deeds which fall outside the acceptable range of heroism. E.g. she sent a Hydra Squid to incarcerate Breakdown in an abyssopelagic cave without consulting the rest of the League or a court of law. Furthermore, Goldfin finds it difficult to trust anypony who thinks her anything more than a pretty face. Her history of being admired for her looks has left her unattuned to the idea of being appreciated for her deeds or personality. Goldfin has also proven rather sensitive in criticism, for she is usually determined to be as perfect as ponies used to expect when she was a model. She harbors some jealousy of the other Power Ponies' abilities, since her super-powers only work under the sea. She resents that her comrades only ever see her at her weakest and most vulnerable. Relationships Captain Orbit Goldfin is subordinate to Captain Orbit and obeys his every order. However, she tends to act upon what she expects him to want, rather than what he actually wants. For instance, when the two defeated Smudge and Long-Face, she tried to beat the Mane-iac's whereabouts out of them, to his immense alarm. Nevertheless, Captain Orbit frequently surprises Goldfin with his maturity and compassion, as she is unaccustomed to the sympathy and forgiveness of other ponies. His willingness to stand up for her, even when she is caught in a mess of her own making, never ceases to impress. In her own words, Captain Orbit is "a better friend than she has ever been." The Vandle Goldfin and the Vandle started out on poor terms, and his rampant spray-painting only worsened matters. They argued incessantly until the Mane-iac transformed him into "Hairspray." Despite how irritating she finds him, she cares for him nonetheless, as she nearly gave her life to protect him from Lex Loriner. Ever since the defeat of "Hairspray" and his subsequent redemption, the two have been getting along well. Breakdown Goldfin was disgusted with Breakdown's behavior from the very outset. This feeling worsened when he showed up to taunt her in her hospital bed after she was beaten by Lex Loriner. Finally, when he revealed that he had consumed six ponies at Maretropolis General, she decided to put an end to his atrocities once and for all. Goldfin tricked him into entering the bay, whence an ancient Hydra Squid dragged him to Davy Jones's Locker in the name of justice. Breakdown still despises Goldfin for this drastic punishment, though since the death of Cicero, he has come to terms with his failures and accepted his sentence. Rat-Pony Goldfin developed a romantic relationship with Rat-Pony after they and the other Power Ponies defeated a Venom-infused Mane-iac at Balkham Asylum. The two were regular partners thereafter until their first date. At the Maretropolis Aquarium, Rat-Pony led Goldfin to believe that he only liked her for her beauty. Then, when he departed without saying a word while she was distracted, Goldfin renounced him completely. Noci Goldfin and Noci became bitter enemies within a minute of their meeting. Noci believes that Goldfin is insufferably brutal because of her harsh language; likewise, Goldfin believes that Noci is insufferably brutal because of his violent and bellicose nature. Tensions culminated at a duel between the two, in which Goldfin subdued the Diamond Dog by transforming into a siren and singing him to sleep. Nevertheless, their relationship has not improved. Noci hates Goldfin for constantly testing his patience, and Goldfin resents him for hurting her and other ponies at every opportunity. Obscure Acolyte Goldfin's opinion of Obscure Acolyte has been largely negative since they first met. Initially, she loathed him for holding back and placing bets on whether she would survive her combats against her foes. She softened up and even grew friendly towards him for a while after she discovered his more refined and scholarly side. However, this good humor expired when Acolyte's accidental "lust elixir" drove him to make distasteful advances which she, by the same token, could not resist. Consequently, Goldfin resents his relationship with Dazzling Light, who orchestrated the affair for her own benefit. Dark Moon Goldfin is quite close to Dark Moon, her father and counsel. She sometimes yearns to move back in with him, but he encourages her to remain independent, even though he does not approve of the risks she takes. Dark Moon still takes pride in his daughter's achievements and frequently teases her about the worry she puts him through. Folderol Goldfin loathes Folderol with every fiber of her being. Ever since she discovered his plan to harvest magic from the ocean, she has considered his experiment a crime against nature and condemned him a fiend. She believes that Folderol's own Omnispell Orb will bring about his destruction, and she has given up on saving him. However, Goldfin's outrage has cooled somewhat since the destruction of his underwater fortress. She no longer considers Folderol a real evil-doer. Captain Death-Stalker Goldfin first encountered Captain Death-Stalker long before the the recent series of crises began. The two disagree on a wide array of matters (including piracy, heroism, and even magic), yet their shared admiration for the sea keeps them on not-so-bad terms. Goldfin is the only individual in whom he confides his secrets, as she is the only pony alive to have gained his trust since the accident which left him a phantom. Thus, the two seafarers bear a grudging respect for each other and exchange information from time to time. Lately, Goldfin has grown suspicious of his intentions because he seems to desire Folderol's Omnispell Orb for himself. Strongheart Goldfin and Strongheart have been close friends ever since Mysterio tricked her into assaulting an officer and forced her into hiding. She is aware that he seeks a romantic relationship, but she remains skeptical about his intentions; she sometimes dismisses it entirely as a crush. The two generally perform well together, but Strongheart's timidity and submission suggest to Goldfin that he is just a crazed fan of hers, albeit one very far out of his element. She tends to take his loyalty for granted. Sea creatures Goldfin has many marine friends and servants whom she has summoned to help her in battle. Sidekicks *Clarence the whale shark *Bjorn the giant octopus *Cicero the humpback whale (formerly) Conscripts *Twin giant flying fish *Twin hermit crabs *Blue whale *Aquarium manatee *Oceanic manta ray Hordes *Sea scorpion army *Tiger shark shoal *Manta hawk school Monsters *Mythic Hydra Squid *Giant Pony-Devouring Crab *Twin Leafy Sky Dragons *Kahgarak Sea Tarantula *''C. Megalodon'' Category:Main character Category:Hero Category:Power Pony